


Halloween Plans

by notstilinski



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Baz ' Not Amused By His Boyfriend's Antics ' Pitch, Drabble, M/M, Simon Is Excited For Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Simon has an idea for his Halloween costume.





	Halloween Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write and I'm so excited for the new book that I thought I'd try some Snowbaz. If they're a little out of character, I apologize since I haven't read the first book in awhile.

“I’m gonna go as a dragon.”

“No one else can see your tail, Snow.”

A small pause before, “I’m still going to be a dragon.”

“Halloween is still two months away.”

“So? I have my costume figured out. Penny will be excited.”

Baz merely hummed as he flipped the page of his book. Not giving Simon the satisfaction of even glancing in his direction. 

“You know what you should be for Halloween?”

Another hum and another page turned.

“The damsel in the dragon’s tower.” Baz could  _ hear _ the obnoxious grin in Simon’s voice and knew he was leaning forward to stare at him. “You’d make a pretty damsel.”

The book he had been reading was promptly chucked at his boyfriend’s head while Simon fell backward onto the floor, practically wheezed with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
